The Wrath of a Hunting Speedster
by SMH0217
Summary: A RWBY & Flash Crossover: After being shoved into a rocket locker by his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune Arc calls upon an ancient power to help him save her and those he cares about. Sorry for the crappy summary, and if the Flash character in this one shot seems OOC, its because I meant for him to be OOC. This story will no longer be a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune could not believe what Pyrrha had just done. She just shoved him inside of a rocket locker and sent him towards Vale, while she went to the top of the CCT to fight that Cinder woman. He felt the locker land and once he got out he leaned against a wall to help him stand. He pulled out his scroll and called Weiss. "Please pick up!" And she did.

"Jaune! Where are you!" She asked

"Weiss! Please you have to stop her!" Jaune said frantically

"What?" Before she could ask what he was talking about he interrupted her. "Pyrrha! She's going after that woman… at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Jaune yelled into his scroll. "Please… You have to save Pyrrha."

"We will. Are you okay?" She asked. But instead of answering, he yelled and threw his scroll on to the ground, effectively shattering it. "Please…" He then looked back up towards the tower with determination "No! I will not let Pyrrha throw her life away like this!" He pulled out a second scroll that his parents gave him before he left for beacon. His parents told him to never call the locker that it's linked to because the power that locker holds was deemed to dangerous.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." He then typed in a few commands into the scroll and hit the send button. A few minutes later a black rocket locker landed a few feet in front of him. The locker looked to be an older model of the current rocket lockers and had the Arc family crest on it along with a lightning bolt engraved into the locker.

Jaune then opened the locker to find that it only had one thing inside it. A stone box that had markings all over it. He then reached inside the locker and pulled out the box and stared at it. "I know that you can here me" he was met with silence. " And your probably ignoring me because of what my family did to you all those years ago." He was met with more silence. "But, I want to make a deal with you." He was met with more silence until…

" _ **What kind of deal?"**_ A deep and rugged voice responded. Jaune then took a deep breath and continued "I need your help to save the people that I care for. If you help me, then I will set you free." For a few moments it was silent until the voice spoke back. _**"I will do this, but first you must recite the oath to me"**_ the voice said.

Jaune then sighed and closed his eyes " I, Jaune Felix Arc, surrender my mind, body, and soul to you. So that you can use my body as you see fit" He sat there for a few moments in silence. But when he opened his eyes, they shined a bright blue, as pieces of silver armor started to form around him.

 _ **Vale CCT**_

It was an intense fight. But Pyrrha knew once that arrow had pierced her ankle she was not going to be able to fight against this Cinder woman. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours" Cinder said as she walked to stand in front of Pyrrha, as she was kneeling on the ground. Cinder then kneeled down and put a hand under Pyrrhas chin and raised it to look her in the eyes. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined" Cinder said smirking.

Pyrrha looked up at Cinder and asked "Do you believe in destiny?" Cinder looked back at Pyrrha, the smirk falling off of her face. "Yes." She then stood back up and conjured her bow and and pulled back the draw string to send an arrow into Pyrrhas chest.

But before Cinder could fire the arrow, a loud clap of thunder and lightning was heard. And before Pyrrhas very eyes, a streak of white lightning came and took Cinder away in the blink of an eye. "What in the name of remnant was that!?" Pyrrha turned her head and saw the Ruby had made it to the top of the tower. "I don't know but help me get up." Ruby then nodded and helped Pyrrha stand and brought her over to the more stable side of the tower.

 _ **With Cinder**_

All Cinder could currently see was that she was being dragged through a tunnel of blue light being held by the neck of a figure clad in Silver armor. The tunnel then disappeared as she was thrown and landed hard in a roll. When she stopped rolling, she saw that she was in the deserts of Vacuo. Before she could regain her barrings, she was grabbed again and dragged through the same blue tunnel and thrown again, only this time she landed on the cliff side of the mountains of Atlas. Before she even hit the ground, she was kicked and punched a few time before once again being grabbed and dragged through the tunnel. And just like before, she was tossed out of the tunnel landing hard on the top floor of the CCT. She had scrapes and bruises all over her body. She looked off to the side and saw Ruby and Pyrrha looking at her with shock written on their faces.

Before Cinder could say or do anything, the silver clad being grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up into the air. The three people at the top of the tower now stared wide eyed now that they had a better look at the being in silver armor. He was roughly about eight feet tall, and had sleek silver armor all over, and had blue lights shining through the crevices of the armor. "WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU?!" Cinder asked through clenched teeth.

The being looked at her _**"I am Savitar, the God of speed"**_ he then brought up his wrist and a blade popped out _**"And I am free!"**_ He then plunged the blade through her chest, completely bypassing her aura. It was silent for a few minutes before the Fall Maiden powers were expunged from her body and went straight to Pyrrha. He then tossed Cinders lifeless form off of the side of the tower. He then looked up a the Grimm dragon and speed in a circle so fast that neither Ruby or Pyrrha could barely see the white streaks of lightning as it ran around in a circle . He then stopped and threw a super charged lightning bolt at the Grimm,.When it made contact with the grimms head it roared in pain as the lightning bolt passed through its head, effectively killing it. He then turned towards Pyrrha and Ruby walked over to them, grabbed them both the back of their outfits, and sped both of them to beacons air ship port.

When the three of them arrived, everyone at the port drew their weapons and aimed at Savitar. Ruby then stood between the hunters/ huntress in training and the speedster "Wait! He's on our side!" She looked at Savitar "I think" she mumbled.

They then lowered their weapons but we're still on guard. "Why?" Savitar then turned to Pyrrha "Why would you help us?" They were all silent until he spoke up. _**"Because of a deal I made with Jaune Arc."**_ Everyone was shocked to hear that revelation. "What do you mean?" Ren asked.

" _ **The deal we made was simple, I get my freedom as long as I save those he cares about"**_

"And where is he now?" Weiss asked

As if to answer her question, Savitars helmet opened up to show that Jaune was Savitar. But the only difference was that his eyes were glowing bright blue. Everyone was shocked at this. "Jaune…" Pyrrha said with tears sliding down her face.

" _ **I am currently inhabiting his body until I finish what was set in motion almost a millennia ago."**_

"And what would that be?" Qrow asked as he, Ironwood, and Glynda Goodwitch approached the group. Savitar/Jaune turned to them _**"To kill the witch known as Salem."**_ the three veteran huntsman were shocked to hear the name.

"Whose Salem?" Nora asked

"The mother of all Grimm." Qrow said.

Savitars helmet slide back into place and started walking away. " Wait! Let us help you!" Ruby yelled as she caught up to Savitar. He turned to her _**"This is something I must do alone… until the next we meet ,Crater face"**_ he said with hint of mischievousness before he sped away in a flash of white Lightning.

 _ **Salem's domain**_

Salems eyes shot open as she stood up "NO!" she then looked off into the distance in the direction of Vale. "He's free!" Salem seethed through clenched teeth.

 _ **The End?**_

 _ **Thank all of you who took the time to read this possible one shot, I've been having this idea for a few months now and I thought I would finally get around to righting it. Please feel free to leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fifteen months after the fall of Beacon**_

They have finally made it. After fifteen long months of traveling all over remnant, teams RWBY and NPR along with their new ally Oscar Pines made it to Salems domain. The journey was perilous, but they had help form such as teams SSSN, CRDL, CFVY, Dr. Oobleck, Professor Goodwitch, Peter Port, Qrow Branwen and Weiss's sister Winter, along with the forces of Atlas and Menagerie. But they also have another ally helping them, to lead them in the right direction. This ally would deliver them people of interest such as Cinders former cohorts Emerald, Mercury, and Neo. This ally would leave them bound and gagged while they were asleep.

As for Salems three loyalists Tyrian, Dr. Watts, and Hazel they were taken care of month before hand. Tyrian was killed by Qrow when they clashed for the second time in Mistral. Dr. Watts was subdued by Pyrrha, Oscar, and Ruby while in Mistral and was taken into custody by General Ironwood. And Hazel was taken down along with Adam and Sienna Khan by Blake, Yang, and Sun in Menagerie.

But here they are now, finally running up the stairs of Salems castle, nervous of the possible outcome of the coming battle. "C'mon! let's get up there and stop this bitch once and for all!" Yang shouted as she ran alongside the others. "Yeah, we should find her as fast as possible. We don't know how much longer Sun and the others can keep her forces occupied." Ren said. When they made it to the top, Nora had blown the door off of its hinges with Magnhild. When they all stepped inside they were met with Salem sitting on her throne.

"I will say one thing, Ozpin sure does know how to pick them" she said as she stood up from her throne. "You eight have been thorn in my side for the past few months, along with that THING." The eight of them had an idea of who she was referring to. "But that all ends right now." Before any of them could act, they are covered in a dark aura and couldn't move. Salem then walked up to the group and looked at them thoroughly. "Which one of you "Hunters should I kill first?" she stood in front of Ruby "Should I kill Ozpins silver eyed warrior?" she then moved to stand by Pyrrha "Or how about his chosen Fall Maiden?" she then moved to Oscar but gave him the most hateful look she could muster "Or should it be the farm boy housing the very man's soul?" Oscar/Ozpin just looked at the Grimm queen with a blank stare.

She then sighed "Though I guess it doesn't matter, you and everyone you care for will die knowing that you failed to save remnant." She then summons a blade that is made of pure black aura as she moves to stand in front of Ruby and she raises the aura blade, ready to cut Rubys head off.

But before she could bring the blade down, there was loud clap of thunder and white lightning that made Salem pause. She turns and looks at the white lightning that strikes at certain points all around her domain. As she watches this, Nora starts to cackle like a mad woman which makes Salem and the others turn to look at her. "And due tell what you find so funny child?" Nora then calms down and looks at Salem with a grin. "You're in trouble now!"

 **(the reverse flash theme starts playing)**

Before she could question the hammer wielding huntress on what she meant, a streak of white lighting came straight at her and shoulder rushing her, causing her to lose her grip on her hold of the eight huntsmen as she skidded across the floor. She stood up and glared at the being in Silver armor that stood at the same height as her.

"Savitar!" Salem seethed

 ** _"long time no see Salem"_** Savitar said as he extended his wrist blades. The two started to circle one another waiting for one of them to attack the other. "I see that you were let out of that little stone box" Salem said. **_"Well someone had to come and put you in your place."_**

The two unnatural beings then lunged at each other, with Savitar slashing his wrist blades at her and Salem summoning weapons made out of pure black aura to attack him. While they were fighting, the eight huntsmen regrouped. "What the hell is that?!" Oscar asked pointing at Savitar. "That's Jaune or Saviter or whatever his name is now." Yang said as she helped Blake up. Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were watching the fight intently.

Salem and Savitar kept trading blows with one another, though Savitar had a slight advantage with his speed. Salem then sent out a pulse black aura "ENOUGH!" and it made Savitar off balance. Salem used this to her advantage used her magic to grab a nearby pillar and hurtled it at him.

"Jaune! Yang, Nora distract Salem!" They both nodded and opened fire on Salem while everyone else ran over to Savitar as he was kneeling on the ground. "Are you okay?" Ren asked. Savitar looked at the group **_"What are you still doing here!? This is my fight!"_** Weiss glared at Savitar "This became OUR fight when Salem and her group destroyed beacon!" Savitar was silent after that and then turned his gaze back to Salem. "How do we stop Salem?" Pyrrha asked Savitar. ** _"There is no way to physically kill Salem, believe me when I say that I've tried"_** everyone seemed to deflate at that and wore looks of defeat. _**"But there is a way to trap her"**_ they then looked at him. "How?" Oscar desperately asked

 _ **"We need to open a breach that leads to the speedforce"**_ they all looked at him confused "Open a what to the what?" Ruby asked. Savitar then stood up **_"_ _The speedforce is what speedsters like myself draw our power from. And a breach is a gateway that can lead to alternate universes. Though only speedster can open a breach to the speedforce"_ **

"Well what are you waiting for? Open a breach!" Oscar said desperately. _**"I can't! at least not by myself, no speedster has been able to figure out why, but it requires two speedsters running at the same speed to open a breach that leads to the speedforce"**_ Savitar then grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and she gave a slight yelp "Woah! what did you do?! I feel like I could run faster than I ever could!" Ruby said excitably. **_"I have given you temporary access to the speedforce, you should be able to run ten times faster than you have before."_ ** He turns to the others _**"Keep her distracted while Ruby and I open a breach!"**_ they nodded and went off to help Yang and Nora distract Salem. Savitar and Ruby then kneeled down into a running position. _**"Like I said before, we'll have to run at the same speed, so I'll run to match your speed!"**_ Ruby then nodded "Whenever you're ready Jaune!" under the helmet Jaune was smirking

 _" **Now run, RUBY. RUN!"**_

the two-speedsters raced off in a trail of white lightning and electrified rose petals, running in a clockwise motion with Ruby running at her new top speed and Savitar matching it. The combatants could barely keep track of who was ahead of who as they raced around in a circle.

As Ruby and Savitar was running, there was a loud pop and a blue blob appeared out of thin air just floating there. "Guys! We need to push her towards the breach!" Oscar yelled out. They then started to attack Salem with everything they had, trying to coral her towards the breach. Yang firing shotgun blasts, Nora her grenades, Oscar with Ozpins time manipulation abilities, Ren and Blake firing bullets from their hand guns, Weiss using dust attacks, and Pyrrha using the fall maidens fire. "We've almost got her!" Yang yelled. Salem was now within distance of the breach.

As the huntsmen in training were opening fire on Salem, Savitar veered off of the path and threw a bolt of lightning, effectively electrocuting her. While she was stunned he ran up to her and punched her with as much velocity his fist could carry. She then flew into the breach as it closed, effectively trapping her within the speedforce. Ruby stopped running and stood next to Yang "Well… that was a thing." Yang spoke everyone's thoughts. "So… what now?" Weiss asked. **_"Now… Now the reconstruction begins._ " **Everyone turned to Savitar. "And what about Jaune?" Pyrrha asked

Everyone was curious about what will happen to their friend. Would he ever return to his normal self? Or would he always remain as Savitar?

Savitar sighed and kneeled down as the back of his armor opened up. After the armor opened up, Jaune stepped out and he looked like he was perfectly fine, aside from pieces of his white armor was missing. "J-Jaune?" Pyrrha asked sounding hopeful. Jaune seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking "I'm not Savitar." Pyrrha just smiled and ran up to him, gave him a kiss and hugged him. "But I'm not Jaune either." That seemed to make everyone shocked and confused. Pyrrha pulled away and looked sad. He sighed "Over the past few months, the line separating Jaune and Savitar began to blur and the two personalities sort of merged." He said as he interlocked "I have Jaunes morals, compassion, and sense of right and wrong. But I also have Savitars cunning, determination, and ruthlessness. But I also have both of their memories."

Everyone still seemed to be confused until Oscar spoke up. "Ozpin says that its similar to my situation. Basically, Jaune and Savitar are the same person now." Everyone seemed to now understand. "Wait, there still one thing I'm confused about." They all turned to Weiss. "How was Savitar connected to Salem? Because they talked like they knew each other."

"Yeah, that was pretty weird!" Ruby said. Jaune sighed "They knew each other because they were brother and sister." That shocked everyone. "They both wanted immense power, but for different reasons. Salem wanted the power of darkness to plunge the world into eternal chaos and Savitar wanted the power of speed so that he could do things that no other person could do, like travel the multiverse or travel through time."

"Wait, you can do that?" Ren asked and Jaune answered with a nod

"I think a better question is if you can travel through time, then why didn't you just go back far enough to kill Salem?!" Weiss asked heatedly. "Because Weiss, messing with time is a can of worms you do not want to open. It could cause more problems than it would fix. let's say I did go back in time and kill Salem before all of this ever happened, there would be a ripple of distortion throughout time at that point of impact where it would shift everything only a little, but enough. For example, Ruby may have never been born, Blake would have never left the white fang, Yang would have been raised by her mother and her bandits instead of Taiyang, so on and so forth. And don't even get me started on the time wraiths." Jaune then finished his tirade. Everyone then seemed to let that sink in until a question was asked. "Well… what do we do now?" Ruby asked. Jaune turned to them and smiled "Now… now we try to pick up where we all left off."

They all then began to walk out of the palce. "Wait, Jaune what about your armor?" Ren asked pointing at the prone form of the silver armor. "oh, right" he then clapped his hands and the armor then stood and began to follow the group. "COOL!" Nora and Ruby then jumped onto the armor and hung off of it which made everyone start to laugh at their antics. And they all had a feeling that this was a new beginning, for everyone.


	3. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

In the years after Salems defeat, teams RWBY and JNPR along with their allies had went back to their lives the best they could. For some it was tough and for others it was rather easy to readjust back to normal life.

Ruby had grown rather famous due to leading all of Remnants forces to fight Salem. After defeating Salem, she returned to Beacon with the rest of team RWBY to complete her Huntress education. After graduating, she, along with Oscar and Qrow went on a worldwide journey to learn more about the Silver eyed warriors and their abilities, as well as to why they disappeared.

After graduating from Beacon, Weiss had returned to Atlas and took control of the Schnee Dust Company away from her father and brother. Weiss spent most of her free time in her grandfather's company weeding out employees that were only loyal to her father. When that was done, she hired people she trusted such as Velvet Scarlantina to make sure that the Faunus friendly changes to the company would not be hindered.

Blake returned to menagerie so that she could help her parents better relations between the faunus continent and all four of the kingdoms. Menagerie, within a few years after the defeat of Salem, has officially been made the fifth kingdom. She had taken up the role of being the faunus ambassador between the kingdoms.

Yang went on to put together a task force, comprised of teams SSSN, CRDL, and CFY, and their mission was to defend the outer settlements from bandit attacks. Another goal of the task force was to bring in Yangs mother, Raven Branwen, so that she could be held accountable for her crimes against the kingdoms.

With the help of the Mistral government, Ren and Nora went on to help with the reconstruction of Kuroyuri. Ren became the leader of the rebuilt settlement after it was returned to its former glory. And Nora became a teacher at the combat school that was established there. The two huntsmen had also gotten married to one another, and had a child named Monty Lie-Valkyrie.

Jaune and Pyrrha had gone on to travel remnant after they had graduated, always staying on the move so that Pyrrha would not be so easily located like the previous fall maiden. After the two of them had traveled all over remnant, Jaune had the idea for them to use his connection to the speed force to travel the multiverse. For months, they had traveled to different earths, meeting different versions of themselves and their friends. They had eventually found themselves on Earth Prime at one point, meeting other speedsters such as Barry Allen, Wally West, Jessie Quick, and Jay Garrick. They returned to their earth after a few years of regularly traveling the multiverse and settled down and started a family together. They had three children, two twin daughters named Hope and Diana, and a son named Miles.

All of them had fought so much in their lives, so the entity known as destiny decided to give them a well-deserved brake from all of the chaos that had plagued remnant for so long.


End file.
